New research by medical institutions, and by major suppliers of protective covers for surface wounds, has been proving that all wounds heal quicker, and with much less scarring, if the are allowed to remain immersed in natural or synthesized body fluids. Various special waterproof tapes and pads are now available for covering superficial surface cuts, abrasions, etc.: to help retain body fluids that are exuded when a wound is still fresh, and to prevent drying out and/or scabbing.
The problems associated with ordinary bandages or adhesive tape covers are greatly amplified by any open wound in which a portion of the flesh has been evulsed; since a covering which is in contact with the open flesh of the wound can be partially captured in the new growth, or in an accompanying scab.
It is, therefore, one object of this invention to provide a flexible, self-adhering cover for surface wounds, which has a hollow chamber directly over the wound, to prevent material contact with the wound.
Another object of this invention is to provide a cover that is made of soft resilient material, such as clear silicone elastomer, which can be penetrated with hypodermic needles to fill with a healing fluid; and which can also be penetrated with hollow needles to flush out the fluid before refilling--such elastomer having the characteristic of "resealing" the puncture when the needle is removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a clear covering which will allow the condition of a wound to be observed at any time, and especially after the sealed cover has been irrigated, or flushed out.
Still another object is to provide a cover of the kind, which has reinforcing ribs for providing additional crosswise strength, for holding a wound together without sutures; while still maintaining its flexibility in all planes of movement, other than crosswise to the length of the hollow chamber.
New developments in the study of cell growth, and particularly the work of Dr. Robert O. Becker, have shown the advantages of using very low concentrations of positive silver ions to combat bacterial infection; while not hindering normal cell growth or repair.
Therefore it is another object of this invention to provide a wound cover having therein a miniature circuit means for a voltage source, a series resistance, and a silver electrode.
There are substances, such as Dimethyl Sulfoxide (DMSO), which have the ability to penetrate the skin, and which can be used to carry other drugs or substances into the body.
It is, therefore, yet another object of this invention to provide a hollow body cover which may be employed as a delivery system for such substances.